Kiefdom of Noquet
The Kiefdom of Noquet is a North American monarchy based around the Mississippi Watershed. History The Kiefdom of Noquet is an large and ancient nation. It was first founded in 720 AD when Chief Duha Sakima rose to power in his local tribe, the Chippewa. As the Chief he was able to declare war and eventually conquer the tribe of Migisi-Opawgan. In doing so he united the two tribes who both spoke Nokish. He renamed the tribe to Noquet and continued to rule south eastern K'hoo (Detroit Area). When he became older he did not want to lose his power as chief "another elder." So he conslidated his power to his son Wanahu Sakima. To get away with this family to family tradition he claimed that the spirits had spoken to him in his sleep and that ever since he was a boy that had chosen his family to lead. In doing so he made his son the Kief of Noquet. Eventually Kief Misteku Sakima rose to power. A young and ambitious Kief, it was his idea to conquer all of the world. In doing so he first conquered all of K'hoo in 832 AD. He then marched his army south capturing all of Ti'hul by 836 AD. His army continued to march and eventually touched Ree'naw (Gulf of Mexico OTL) by 846 AD. With this he returned home and rested knowning his empire streched far and wide. In time he wasn't satisifed. By 851 AD he told the Kief Council that he wanted more land. Despite not being advised he lead his army east, across the Cheo-Qua (Detroit, also the capital) river and to the ends of his land. He then pushed for more land but was defeated by the armies of another nation. The Kiefdom then fell apart upon his death and many lands south of Cheo-Qua broke away from Noquet in what is known as the Age of Dust. In 1020 AD, Kief Rul Sakima rose to power after the death of his father. That same year he contracted a deadly disease. Since he had no sons a major debate had erupted on who to become the next Kief. The Council of Cheif's suggested they pick whom while many traditonalists only Sakima could chose due to the spirits making the Sakima's the chosen family, thus they could also see the next chosen family. In the end he chose Kief Truzo Luko, a nobleman of a family of scholars. His choice was that of the Council of Chiefs anyhow, so he pleased them as well as his own interests for the nation. Government Kief- The Kief is the King-chief of the nation. The rank of Kief is passed down when the current Kief resigns or dies. The next in line for the throne is always the first born son of the Kief. Since the only linage that matters is that of the fathers, the wife(s) of the Kief do not have to be related to the Kief. Thanks to this the traditional polygamist view of the Nokish can be preserved. If the Kief is dying and doesn't have a first son, he picks. If he dies and hasn't chosen, it is up to the Council of Chiefs to decide. Kief's Council- The Kief's Council is made up of the advisers to the Kief. Each advisor is the "Chief of _____" and has a responsibility outside of his role as an adviser. There are the Chief of: Blood (war), Farms (agriculture), Numbers (logistics), Order (governmental policy and structure), Friends (diplomatic affairs), Fish, Words (history, record keeping, etc)., Gold (financial), Spirits (religious: zhalism), and Knowledge (science). Council of Chiefs- The Council of Chiefs is made up of two main bodies, the Longhouse and the Lodge of Tribes. In the Lodge of Tribes, each tribe is given a miniumum of one representative and can have more for each 48,000 people. This allows for a very fair representation based on population. In the Longhouse, every tribe gets two representatives, making smaller tribes equal to bigger ones. The Council of Chiefs helps to make decisions for all of Noquet and is an incentive to join the kiefdom. Though the real power lies in the Kief which can over rule the CoC and can inituate policies that the CoC turns into laws. Military The military is very diverse and covers both land and water. One can join the military as a casual, become Trained at the military base outside of Cheo-Qua, become a Siege with more training after sucessful career as a Trained, and then can eventually become an officer if they so chose.Thanks to the dozenal system, organization is easy. A squad is three people, a unit is four squads, ten units make a company, and ten companies make a legion (1,200 troops). Three legions make a brigade, and four brigades make a Kwogon. The army is divided as so: Army Info Total number of Kwogons: 15 (180,000) Number of Active Kwogons: 9 (108,000) ''' '''Number of Reserve Kwogons: 4 (48,000) Number of Draft Kwogons: 5 (60,000) Number of Navy Kwogons: 2 Number of Casual (guerrilla) Kwogons: 1 Number of Siege Kwogons: 4 Number of Calvary Kwogons: 2 Casual Kwogons Equipment: little armor, bows, tomahawks, some have swords, occasionally "bombs" Casual Kwogons Usage: Hit-and-run missions, protecting low value convoys, army parades, attacking small villages, protecting villages Siege Kwogons Equipment: armor (usually plate armor, sometimes chain), crossbows, long bows, fireworks, sometimes hand cannons, swords and tomahawks, various weapons Siege Kwogons Usage: protecting convoys, protecting cities, attacking towns/cities/forts, main units in war Siege Special Legions: one legion (1,200) has 120 cannons and is used to attack forts/castles, another legion is armed with hand cannons Siege Mantelets: there are a kwogon's worth of mantelets (4,000) to be used, each mantelet use 3 guys, 2 to carry and 1 for support, they are designed to be used to assault heavily armored cities/towns Calvary Kwogons (llamas) Equipment: llamas, light weight armor, bows, long swords, shields, spears, lances Calvary Kwogons (bison Equipment: bison, heavy weight armor, bows, long swords, shields, spears, lances Military History The Yokoko Crusade (1301-1314): This was the first exercise of the Nokish Military. It started when Kief Tukas Shisk allowed people to address problems to him. The first man to complain was a Yokoko citizen. He arrived and told Kief Tukas about how the elite in Yokoko were mistreating the Zhalists in Yokoko and believed them to be inferior citizens. A war was launched that was the first use of cannons and hand cannons in warfare in the world. Navy Kwogons: 3 legions (3,600) men in ships sail down the Mississipppi River in boats with cannons and fire at the forts near the water Casual Kwogons: 1 kwogon (12,000) worth of men are used to cut supply lines, raid and defend villages, help control captured forts/castles Siege Kwogons: 2 kwogons (24,000) worth of men are used to invade and attack the forts as well as protect captured forts Siege Special Legions: 1 legion (1,200) worth of men are used to fire cannons at the forts, they are defended by 3 legions (3,600) of mantelets Calvary Kwogons: 5 legions (6,000) worth of men ride on bison to fight open-field battles and storm forts, 5 legions (6,000) worth of men ride llamas to help with open-field battles as well as sending messages and helping after a fort is captured. List of Dynasties Sakima Dynasty (720 AD - 1021 AD) : They ruled for 300 years and created the great nation. Due to the spratic nature of the family, they were confined to any set of politcal views. Luko Dynasty (1021 AD - 1083 AD) : A family of scholars, they were very diplomatic and sought peace. They were also very scientific and supported such programs. Pitico Dynasty (1083 AD - 1093 AD): The only member, J'ek Pitico, was a famous general and was elected by the CoC. He lost in the Nokish Civil War. CIvil War (1085 AD - 1093 AD): The first civil war within Noquet. It split the nation in two into the Kiefdom of Noquet and the Kiefdom of Sakimaquet. Second Sakima Dynasty (1084 AD - 1240 AD): The second Sakima Dynasty was formed during the civil war. It was the cousin lineage of the original dynasty. It controlled Noquet durring the Nokish Dark Ages. Some argue that it ended when Kief Hugon Sakima rose to the throne, the first female Kief. She was actually of the Gonto Dynasty but kept her name "Sakima" due to politics. Gonto Dynasty (1240 AD -1283 AD): The dynasty promoted a wide variety of programs and policies to help move the kiefdom out of their dark ages. Shisk Dynasty (1283 AD - Present): This dynasty is the first to take an official religious stance (despite that quasi-official stance put forth under the Luko Dynasty. They are Zhalists and believe in protecting their fellow believers. Their ultimate goal has been to spread the religion. Statistics Name: Kiefdom of Noquet Population: 4,200,000 Language: Nokish (main) with many others for smaller tribes Leader:Shisk Dynasty Founded: 720 AD (IC 900 AD). Demonym: Nokish Currency: Nok (but it is rarely used due to the bargaining life style of the people and the tribal system.